Anything But Ordinary
by Ivory Tears
Summary: Her mismatched eyes gleamed, "Afraid, demon? And here I thought you would be itching to go." Lady x Vergil pairing.


**Author's Note:** Inspired by Avril Lavigne's _Anything But Ordinary_. I really relate to this song, and it reminded me of Lady, oddly enough.

**Disclaimer-** IvoryTears doesn't own Devil May Cry in any way, shape, or form; nor does she profit from this work of fiction.

/

**Anything But Ordinary**

Lady groaned as she sat on Dante's couch, watching the usual verbal sparring match between the silver haired twins. Trish shot her a 'boys, psh' look, that made Lady laugh to herself.

"What're you laughing at, _Mary_?" sneered Vergil.

Lady could feel her right eye twitch. Dante shielded his laughter -and himself- behind Trish.

"It's Lady, _Vergil_, or are you as dense as your brother?"

Dante quit snickering and let out and indignant 'hey' before Trish shushed him with a death glare.

Vergil crossed his arms, "Of course, something so mundane as that must be your name, seeing as you're only a weak human."

She snarled, "That's it! Me and you, outside."

"What? Aren't we a little too old to have 'meet me at the flag pole' fights?"

Her mismatched eyes gleamed, "Afraid, demon? And here I thought you would be itching to go. My mista-"

Vergil stalked past her and slammed the door.

Trish smirked, "He and Dante aren't really that much different, are they?"

"Nope," laughed Lady.

Dante pouted before Trish gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Perk up, devil boy."

He scrubbed his cheek, "You know I hate being called that," he grumbled.

Lady whistled as she made her way to the back yard of the Devil May Cry shop. She saw Vergil leaning against the tool shed, looking debonair. Shaking her head, she made her way towards him.

"How should we settle this?" she crossed her arms.

He grinned, flashing his left incisor, making Lady catch her breath. Why should she find that attractive? His scowl brought her out of her musings.

"What?" she glared.

He sighed, "You weren't listening."

"Ah," she blushed slightly, "I was momentarily distracted."

"By what?"

"Nothing important," she waved her hand dismissively.

He gazed at her suspiciously, "Hmm.."

She squirmed beneath his probing gaze.

"What?" she snapped.

He grinned, again flashing that left incisor, "Nothing important."

She shot him a go to hell look.

"Now, as I stated earlier. You don't use a sword and I detest guns, so we're at a standstill."

It was Lady's turn to grin, "Oh yeah? How about a drinking game?"

/

The four demon hunters decided to hold the grudge match at a nearby bar, the Bull's Eye.

Dante brought a bottle of tequila over to the table, "Trish and I will be the judges. First one to blow chunks loses. First one to pass out loses. Last but not least, the first one to hit on me loses," he grinned.

"I think if I saw that _I'd_ blow chunks," Trish laughed as Dante shot her a glare.

Lady and Vergil both grimaced.

"Aright, let's get this party started!" Dante poured two shots and handed them to each of the 'contestants'.

"On my mark. Ready. Set. GO!"

Vergil and Lady downed their respective shots, slapping the empty glasses back down on the table.

/

About two and half hours later, along with three empty tequila bottles, one of the two competitors had become heavily plastered.

Trish and Dante had long tired of keeping track of who would win and had sauntered off to mingle with the crowd.

Vergil, having grown a tolerance to large amounts of alcohol -Dante _was_ his brother-, sat there cool and collected; Lady wasn't so lucky.

"I think we should call it a tie," Vergil gestured.

"No, you's just sayin' that cause you think I can't hold my liquor," Lady slurred.

She still retained most of her oral motor functions, Vergil noticed. She wasn't blathering like some idiot. Dante, his mind supplanted and he grinned.

Lady noticed this and sighed morosely, "You win."

"What?" he quirked a silver eyebrow.

"I can tell when I'm beat," she hiccuped, "I'm pretty smashed."

"That would be an astute analysis."

She pouted, "S'not fair. Hows come you're not drunk?"

"You ever try drinking, Dante under the table?"

"No."

"Exactly," he grinned.

"Don't do that," she crossed her arms.

"Do what?"

"That smile of yours. I just.. don't do it, kay?"

He grinned at her again and she bit her lip.

"Cheater," she mumbled.

"How so?" he mimicked her actions and crossed his own arms.

She blushed, "Because."

"Because why, Lady?"

"Because I like that smile," she whispered looking away, blushing even harder.

Vergil's eyes widened. Of all things, he didn't expect that.

"Lady, look at me," he demanded.

She brought her mismatched gaze to meet his. He sighed.

"Come on. I'm going to take you home," he stood up.

"Why?" she looked at him confused.

"You're drunk, and I don't want you to get accosted on the way to your domicile."

She snorted, "You're the one who sounds drunk. I'd like to see someone try to 'accost' me," she also stood from the table.

Vergil smirked. If she wanted to be 'accosted' he wouldn't mind in indulging her. They left the bar and made their way to her place.

She stumbled a few times and when she almost fell is when Vergil swung her up into his arms bridal style. She sighed and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"You smell good," she breathed out.

"Thank you," he sounded amused.

"You smell like pine and winter. Like Christmas, almost," she sighed wistfully, "I love Christmas."

He chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment then."

/

About the fifth time that Lady couldn't get the key to slide into the lock is when Vergil took it upon himself to take away her keys and open the door himself.

She smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're welcome."

She fiddled with her keys for a moment before gesturing into the darkened entryway, "Would you like to come in?"

He nodded, "Sure."

She smiled and disappeared into the darkness. He heard an 'oomph' and then a light cut on.

"Sorry, it's kind of.." she trailed off.

"Normal?"

Lady gave a bark of laughter, "It's the only thing that is."

He grinned and she blushed.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, I would like that very much. There's a place down the street that I rather enjoy," he smiled at her, "my treat?"

She smiled shyly in return, which he found very endearing, "Yes, I'd like that."

They walked over to the door. After she had locked up her house, she turned and met Vergil's ice blue gaze.

"Shall we?" he offered her his arm, which she took gladly.

"Now about this smile of mine that you find so attractive..." Vergil looked over at her, smirking.

Lady laughed, "It's nothing important," she winked.

/

Dante grumbled as he and Trish made their way back to Devil May Cry.

"I can't believe they ran off and stuck me with the bill."

Trish laughed, "I can't believe they didn't do it sooner."

"Yeah, well, they're not off the hook. Wait til I get a hold of'em. Pow! Right in the kisser," Dante threw his fist out.

Trish just shook her head as she followed Dante in the shop.

/

**Please review. :)**


End file.
